1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, which is a type of flat panel display (FPD), may have a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle than a liquid crystal display (LCD). In addition, the OLED display device does not require a backlight unit and thus, the OLED display device may be made very thin.
OLED display devices may be classified as a passive-matrix type or an active-matrix type depending on the driving method. An active-matrix OLED display device may include a circuit using a thin film transistor (TFT). In addition, although a semiconductor layer of the TFT may be obtained using a polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si) layer crystallized with laser beams, defects such as striped stains may be generated during a crystallization process.